A New World
by ItachiUchiha878
Summary: The battle between Sasuke and Itachi was fierce Itachi expected to die but what really happened is not what he expected. Its a new beginning but if it will be good or bad is one thing on is mind. All he wanted was peace can he achieve it? I know its short in length but I'm new to this so please give me a chance thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is itachiuchiha8788 I'm new to the writing scene but I've had this idea in mind for quite sometime so all I ask is that everyone is nice in their reviews of this story and possibly give me a few pointers if they think I can improve.

I do not own either Naruto or Final Fantasy 7 they belong to Kishimoto and Square Inc. Have a nice day.

* * *

Summary: The time finally arrived for Itachi and his little brother Sasuke to clash at one of their clan's hideouts. Itachi had waited for this for so long he wanted to die after all he had done to his family, clan, and most of all his little brother. He went into battle with his brother expecting to die in the end but did not expect the true out come of it.

Disclaimer: Personally I love Zack Fair but this is my take of how the world of Final Fantasy 7 would be with Itachi being in the world of Gaia as Zack Fair. Also I probably will not be very good with fighting scenes just giving a heads up if you think I stink at it. Now lets get on with the story and as I said earlier I own nothing.

At the Uchiha Hideout:

Rain poured onto the Uchiha Hideout both Sasuke and Itachi were on the roof thunder cackled from the clouds above them at the beginning the sky was clear and the air was cool but the intense heat from Itachi's Amaterasu caused the storm clouds to form and caused the rain. Sasuke stood up at the highest point of the roof with his hand up in the air with his affinity to lightning he called upon the lightning from the storm to form a massive dragon up above in the clouds.

"I know I have run out of chakra but with the conditions as they are now and with the help of my lightning affinity I can use my newest jutsu against you. Kirin!" Sasuke shouted as he brought his hand down pointing towards Itachi. There was a booming roar before a dragon made up of pure lightning flew down from the heavens towards Itachi. Thinking fast he brought up is Susanoo just before the impact. The impact caused an unforeseen event due to the mixture of chakra in the air from the battle and the natural energy from the lightning caused a massive explosion, an explosion so powerful it caused a ripple in between dimensions, one that sucked Itachi into it and vanished.

At the same time on Gaia:

May Fair had just gotten the worst news she could ever receive from the doctor in Gongaga Village, surrounded by a tropical forest. She had just learned that she and her husband cannot have children. They have been trying for years now with no success and thought to see if anything was wrong with either of them they learned that May was barren and couldn't have kids. As she walked to her home closer towards the edge of the village when a strange noise caught her attention. When she followed the noise it lead her to a young boy unconscious, bruised and battered her motherly instincts kicked in picking up the child she took him to her home.

After getting the child to her home she started to treat his wounds and bandage him up, she wondered what happened to him and why he was so injured and wondered where he came from. She doesn't recognize him from anywhere and doesn't know anyone that looked like him. He was so pale skinned he looked sick as well. After patching up his wounds she sat in the chair next to the bed to watch him if condition got better or got worse. If she couldn't find out who his parents were or where he came from she hoped she could talk him into staying with her and her husband to raise him. With that in thought all she could do was wait.

* * *

About how Itachi got to Gaia, I just came up with it. With Naruto I believe under certain conditions anything is possible.

Itachi will still have his memories from the Elemental Nations, he will still have is Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan but not till he is older.

With that said leave reviews if you enjoyed this and want to see more or if you think I can improve anything just let me know I will take criticism if you disliked this just give me advice on my writing Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 (Finally a new chapter!)

Hello I'm very sorry for the delay for this chapter I'm still on my friend's computer so chapters will be delayed till mine is fixed.

Anyway, the disclaimer is the same as the first chapter I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Naruto they belong to Square Enc. and Kishimoto respectively.

Now on to the chapter.

* * *

Itachi had awaken in the same room he was placed in while he was unconscious, looking around the room there was a bookshelf with books stored on it beside it was a dresser and on the other side of the room were two doors one to a closet and the other to the bathroom. The room was a bed room the bed he was on was comfortable his wounds have healed nicely. The woman who took him in when she found him seemed quite nice. He remembered waking up previously and talking with her before he succumbed to sleep while she treated his wounds.

 _Flashback:_

 _Itachi opened his eyes, his body hurt all over he remembered how he got his injuries and the fight with his little brother. He knew Sasuke really was trying to kill Itachi like he had wanted but things didn't work out like either wanted it. Itachi was in a strange place he could feel how different this place was there isn't any chakra from what he can tell, he can only feel his own. But he can feel that there is another kind of energy here that the occupants of this new place live off of though._

 _So lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door to the room. Seeing a slight movement in the room startled him out of his thoughts he didn't notice he had let his guard down so much it could likely have been from the fatigue he was feeling. He looked at the new person in the room, it was a woman. She has black hair and eyes that have a purple hue to them, in his opinion she was a mix of his own mother and the mother of the Konoha's Jinchuuriki._

" _Hello how are you feeling?" The unknown woman asked, he tried to talk but started to cough with how dry his throat was thankfully she noticed his discomfort and helped him take a drink of water. "W-Where am I?" he asked his voice sounding a little scratchy like after choking on something. "You are in Gongaga in the southern country." Hearing that left him confused he had never heard of such a place. "Gongaga? I apologize b-but what kind of place is this? Is it somewhere in the Land of Waves?" He asked. Now it was her turn to look confused. "Land of waves?" She asks I never heard of it." Seeing her confusion, he realized he was in a different world somehow likely due to all the chakra when his Susanno and Kirin clashed which caused that huge explosion to destroy the building they were on top of. Not expecting her to believe his story he still chose to tell her everything from his childhood to now (excluding the part where he killed his own family), she surprised him by actually believing him while saying "That is not the most unbelievable thing here actually. There is a lot here that shouldn't even possible when you grow up here you will understand." After that she asked him if would like to stay here with her and her husband to which Itachi was reluctant at first but agreed._

 _Flashback End._

Itachi at first thought it was just a dream and a nightmare put into one while he wanted to die during his fight with Sasuke because all he wanted was peace but with this second chance he decided that while helping this planet he could try to make amends for his past. He had told Mrs. Fair his story she had told him about what has been going on in this world about SOLDIER, Shinra, the planet (apparently named Gaia) and how it lives much like a person with Mako as its blood and how Shinra is draining it from the planet. After hearing all of that he decided that he would try to help with how she sounded as she talked it sounded like the planet and all that inhabit it could all die if something wasn't done. After he recovered he would start training this younger body, after hearing about Shinra he was reminded of Gato who tried to take over the Land of Waves before they got help from Konoha.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Fair walked in again giving him some broth to try to help him recover. "I will stay here with you and your husband but I will eventually leave to try and stop Shinra." Mrs. Fair gave him a warm smile that reminded him of his birth mother "I knew you would after you told me your story and I don't mind just if you keep in touch when you can and take care of yourself." He nodded his head in response eating the broth she gave him while reading the books she gave to him about this world so he could learn more about it.

* * *

AN: I greatly apologize for how long this took my computer still isn't fixed please be patient with me for chapters will still probably be a bit late. Now I have a few ideas for this but I would like readers' opinion for this.

My first idea is Itachi instead of going to SOLDIER he would join the Turks for you know how he hates being in the spotlight taking credit for something and leave no slot for a commander in SOLDIER after Genesis and Angeal leave.

My second idea is Itachi joining Turks but having another Naruto character take that spot like Minato or Shisui take the spot of commander after Genesis and Angeal leave (which in turn would make him Angeal's student).

My third idea would be just follow along with the Crisis Core storyline and have Itachi be in SOLDIER like Zack.

About my second idea I just used Minato and Shisui as examples mostly Shisui because of how little air time he got in Naruto. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think of this and tell me which idea you think I should go with. Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
